Reincarnation Stage
Reincarnation Stage is a level after Samsara Stage. Like Nirvana Stage having Nirvana Tribulation, Reincarnation Stage have also Reincarnation Tribulation. If one crosses it, one would evolve and would be free and unfettered from the world. However, if one failed, one would disappear by reincarnation.Reincarnation Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 746 – Reincarnator People who are able to step into the Reincarnation Stage are probably the existences that are standing on the apex of this world, since they have control over life and death. From another perspective, even time cannot erase them.Reincarnation Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 746 – Reincarnator In the ancient times, if those elites at Reincarnation Stage were to fail their Reincarnation Tribulation, a few of them were able to preserve a little of their conscious with their remarkable strength. They will letting their remnant consciousness enter the reincarnation cycle and wait for a chance to reactivate their consciousness and cross the nirvana back into this world again. Thereafter, those individuals who were reborn are called Reincarnators.Reincarnation Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 746 – Reincarnator This does not mean that all of the Reincarnators would be able to awaken. A large majority of Reincarnators would simply lead an ordinary life. As they continue along the cycle over and over again, the sliver of consciousness would gradually be worn down till it thoroughly dissipated. At that time, the super elite at Reincarnation Stage would have completely vanished from this world.Reincarnation Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 746 – Reincarnator Those who had advanced into the Reincarnation stage typically possess their own training methods and it is nigh impossible for them to change.Reincarnation Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 1158 – Commotion in the Demon Region Reincarnation stage experts are also ranked accordingly. However, most ordinary experts are unaware of this fact. Those who had just stepped into the Reincarnation stage are only considered as ordinary Reincarnation stage experts.Reincarnation Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 1178 – Three Reincarnation Tribulations Reincarnation Tribulation Within the Reincarnation stage, there are a total of three Reincarnation Tribulations. Moreover, one’s strength would be vastly different each time one passes through a tribulation. Of course, the Reincarnation Tribulations are extremely frightening and most Reincarnation stage experts die attempting them.Reincarnation Tribulation:【WDQK】Chapter 1178 – Three Reincarnation Tribulations In fact, many Reincarnation stage experts do not dare to attempt it even if they are qualified to do so. That is because there is a real possibility that they could end up perishing if they took that step. To obtain strength, you will always have to take risks. This is a principle that has never changed since the ancient times. Since the ancient times, there were hardly any individuals who have successfully passed all three Reincarnation Tribulations.Reincarnation Tribulation:【WDQK】Chapter 1178 – Three Reincarnation Tribulations Reincarnation Ocean An endless brilliant ocean entered his eyes. The multi-colored sea water gleamed due to the reflection of light. It was so beautiful that it left one mesmerised. After one advances to the Reincarnation stage, one’s Dantian will turn into a Reincarnation Ocean. It is vast, unfathomable and contains all of one’s cultivation.Reincarnation Ocean:【WDQK】Chapter 1179 – Reincarnation Ocean Of course, the most precious thing here is understanding of Reincarnation. That is the most critical thing to advance into the Reincarnation stage. Reincarnation Will that lingered over the Reincarnation Ocean. The Reincarnation Will would stir the greatest desire deep within one’s heart for anyone else. At that time, even the strongest person would become unbelievably weak.Reincarnation Ocean:【WDQK】Chapter 1179 – Reincarnation Ocean Light Of Reincarnation Once you are about to advance to Reincarnation Stage you will see the Light Of Reincarnation. An event everyone will be able to see.Light Of Reincarnation:【WDQK】Chapter 1259 – Advancing to the Reincarnation Stage Ranks Ordinary Reincarnation Stage 1st Calamity Reincarnation Stage 2nd Calamity Reincarnation Stage 3rd Calamity Reincarnation Stage Half-Ancestor Stage References Category:Index Category:Terms Category:Cultivation